


One Last Chance

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Memories, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Male-Female Friendship, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Will recently remembers certain memories from his old life and during the time of the 19th century...





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song of the same title from Daughtry

During the summer day in the year of 1791 was broken and cold for a certain shoe maker's son who struggled with his inner sadness hanging over his head.   
No matter what, it hurt him like a brick on his neck...Soon enough the pain was too much for the poor man and tried to run from it, running off the ledge of his father's shop's roof like he could fly. He did fly, though not what he wanted. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

William T Spears kicked his neat shoes into the dirt in the bright green grass in anger. Having this odd guilty feeling was something he hated more than he hated himself, he was meant to be a reaper until he forgave his old actions?! There's no way he'd want to see others die so he could feel bad!

But never the least, he was still in this grassy clearing someplace in England, near a workhouse, to watch a child who was about to past due to sickness as it was his assignment as a reaper in training.   
However...

"Hi~! Why are you here? I like your specs, can you see without them? Why are you wearing a tie? Are you a prince charming? Why are you here prince? Are you going to sweep your maiden away to a happy every after?"   
Will stared down at this very small brunette child with only one sapphire blue eye that shined with wonder and great dreams and innocents, who just so happen to be clinging to to his pant leg like any child would towards someone much older than them.   
He honestly couldn't help but stare at the girl for a bit, keeping in mind her sweet pale white skin, her bright big blue eye, her cute little freckles that dashed across her nose and some on her cheeks, her short brown hair that falls over her massive horribly burned right side of her face that started at her eye, her adorable small hands that clung to the fabric of his pants. She truly looked like a doll from a toy shop, very much broken looking on the outside but the inside of her showed innocent and pure happiness. 

Little did Will know that this was a start of a wonderful friendship...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work in process, I might work on chapters based off this later on, i dunno for sure


End file.
